Cygne et Loup
by Lobshave
Summary: Les tatouages cessent d'être immobiles lorsque l'on rencontre son âme soeur. Vous le saviez. Personne ne l'ignorait. Cela ne vous a pas empêcher d'être surprise quand c'est arrivée. -UA-
1. Cygne et Loup

Comment ça, il n't a que deux autres fanfics en français ici? C'est un scandale! Je dois changer ça _immédiatement_!

Bon, uh, par contre, j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire en anglais qu'en françait, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ^^'

Disclaimer: RWBY appartient à Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum, ect ect. Pas à moi.

* * *

><p>Vous êtes née avec un cygne sur l'épaule.<p>

Quand vous étiez plus jeune, vous aviez l'habitude de vous demandez pour qui il s'animerait. Serait-ce un prince? Un gentleman cambrioleur? Ce genre de choses vous tenait éveillée la nuit.

Quand vous avez grandi, cependant, vous avez progressivement cessé d'y penser. Non pas que vous vous en fichez; vous avez juste de meilleures choses à faire. Sans surprise, la route pour devenir l'héritère parfaite de votre père est extrèmement chronophage.

C'était pourquoi, quand vous avez soudainement ressenti un chatouillement è l'épaule alors que vous aliez faire vos courses, votre première reaction a été la surprise complète et totale.

Votre tatouage, cependant, ne vous a pas laissé le temps de réfléchir. Vous l'avez senti bouger sur votre peau, volant le long de votre bras gauche, battant frénétiquement des ailes en direction de la rue la plus proche.

Vous saviez ce que ça signifiait. Tout le monde le savait.

Vous avez commencé à courrir.

Vous ne saviez pas à quoi vous vous a dit que les âmes soeurs étaient rarement telle on pensait qu'elle seraient. Puisque vous vous dirigiez soit vers le garage ou l'école maternelle, vous supposiez que vous pouviez fair une croix sur l'idée du prince charmant. Mais tout de même, sera-t-il gentil? Intelligent? Fort? Préférera-t-il les chiens ou les chats?

Vos pensées furent violemment interrompus par un inconnu vous rentrant dedant.

_"Oh, désolé! J'étais-"_

Cette phrase ne fut jamais finis. Ou, tout du moins, vous n'en entendis jamais la fin.

En face de vous, Il y avait un fille, jeune, habillée en salopette couverte de tâches d'huile et tenant un tournevis dans sa main gauche.

Au dos de sa main droite, sa queue fouettant le vide avec excitation, un tattouage de loup fixait des yeux votre propre cygne.


	2. Chat et Dragon

Vous êtes née sans tatouage.

C'est le truc quand on est un faunus; vous pouvez avoir des oreilles, une queue, des écailles, des épines, des pattes, tout et n'importe quoi, mais pas de tatouage. Pendant longtemps, ça a été considéré comme la preuve que les faunus n'avaient pas d'âme; et même maintenant, beaucoups croyaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'âme soeur.

Vraiment, quels êtres inférieurs.

Cette croyance vous a toujours laisser un sale gout dans la bouche. Que vous ayez ou non une âme soeur n'avait aucune importance pour vous; cependant, que l'on vous pense incapable de sentiments et d'intelligence à cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide n'a jamais cessé de vous énerver.

Mais que pouvez-vous dire? Vous n'êtes pas née ainsi par choix.

Vous avez caché vos oreilles ; c'est hilarant, comment un simple papillon peut changer la façon d'on les gens vous traitent. Cependant, vous n'avez jamais oublié -ne pourrait jamais, de toutes façons- ce que vous êtes réellement au fond.

C'était pourquoi, quand une main large aggrippa votre épaule, votre premièret reaction fut l'agréssivité.

Puis la surprise.

Puis la confusion.

"Uhm, salut! Hehe, je suppose qu'on est liée, pas vrai?"

En face de vous, semblante nerveuse malgré son grand sourire, il y avait un blonde en débardeur.

Le plus majestueux des tatouages de dragon dançait sur ses bras, vous fixant de son regard d'encre.


	3. Serpent et Pigeon

OH VIN DIE CETTE FIC EXISTE J'AVAIS COMPLETEMENT OUBLIE

Mmmh... oops?

Merci à metherland et sa review qui, indirectement, m'a rappelée que cette fic avais toujours deux chapitres en cours.

Et tant que j'y suis, pour répondre à ta questions... écrire en anglais est beaucoup plus facile pour moi qu'en français, tout simplement. Donc, à part si je considère ma fic comme vraiment bonne, je m'ennuie rarement à les traduire

Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre et repart hurler de joie à cause de cette review. _Enjoy_!

* * *

><p>Un bon paquet de personnes supposaient que vous n'aviez jamais rencontré votre âme sœur.<p>

Pour être honnête, il était vrai que votre serpent ne bougeait pas très souvent; il préférait dormir la plupart du temps, enroulé autour de votre poitrine, sa tête reposant dans le creux de votre cou.

Mais même quand il ressemblait à un véritable tatouage sans vie, il n'était jamais réellement complétement immobile; vous pouviez toujour ressentir la légère pression de son poids sur votre corps, le chatouillement de son "ventre" se gonflant sur votre peau.

Et vous ne vous souvenez pas d'un temps où il en était autrement.

Vous avez lu, quelque part, qu'en moyenne, les gens trouvaient leur âme sœur entre 20 et 30 ans. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de cas après cet age et d'autres durant l'adolescence, bien sur, mais beaucoup moins. Très peu de personnes gardait un tatouage immobile passé 50 ans.

Vous, Vous avez trouvé votre autre moitié le premier jour de maternelle, sous la forme d'une petite boule rose d'énergie avec un pigeon volant jusqu'à sa paume.

"Ton tatouage bouge." Elle avait dit, simplement.

"Le tien aussi." Vous aviez répondu, pas vraiment s^r de la bonne façon de réagir.

Vous ne saviez pas ce que cela signifiait. Aucun d'entre vous ne le savait. Vous étiez trop jeunes.

"C'est évident que ça veut dire qu'on est les personnes les plus cool du monde. Soyons amis!"

Mais pour vous, alors que vous avez pris sa main et commencé à jouer, c'était une explication parfaitement logique.

(Et ça l'est toujours.)


End file.
